My Dream
by PrincessXi
Summary: Hermione Granger bermimpi tentang Draco Malfoy. Dia sangat sadar bahwa itu adalah mimpi karena dia yakin tak akan benar-benar terjadi. Tetapi...
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:**

All cast here are not mine.

Aku cuma punya alur ceritanya. ;)

* * *

Hermione Granger bangun terlalu cepat pagi ini. Dia bergegas mencuci muka dan merapikan rambutnya. Rasa kantuknya sudah hilang sepuluh detik yang lalu, menuntunnya ke ruangan yang bukan kamar tidur. Ruangan itu hanya ada dia. Semua teman asramanya masih tertidur, dia bahkan bisa mendengar beberapa lukisan sedang mendengkur pelan. Hermione berusaha tidak membuat keributan ketika mendekati sofa empuk di samping perapian.

"Itu hanya mimpi.." Hermione Granger berbisik untuk dirinya sendiri. Dia sedang berusaha meyakinkan kalau hal tersebut tidaklah nyata, tidak benar-benar terjadi. Meskipun begitu, dia tampak sedikit kecewa pada kenyataan bahwa itu hanya mimpi. Setengah bersandar pada sofa, dia mencoba mengingat apa yang membuat tidurnya lebih indah malam ini.

* * *

_"__Granger!"_

_Hermione Granger berbalik melihat siapa yang memanggilnya meskipun dia sudah tau siapa yang memiliki suara searogan itu. "Ada apa, Malfoy?"_

_Draco Malfoy tersenyum sombong sekilas. Wajahnya berbinar-binar dan rambutnya yang halus sedang dipermainkan angin. Dengan pemandangan itu, dia dapat membuat penyihir wanita manapun rela menyeretnya ke bawah mistletoe._

_'__Pasti aku sudah gila jika berpendapat seperti itu.' Umpat Hermione dalam hati._

_"__Tidak ada. Aku hanya ingin melihat wajah bodohmu saja hari ini." Kata Draco ringan. "Ah, dan rambut jelekmu juga tanganmu yang kurus kering."_

_"__Kau-sudah-ingin-mati-ya?" Hermione menekankan setiap kata dengan amarahnya, namun dia mundur selangkah._

_Draco maju selangkah, "Tidak juga. Bukankah kau juga senang melihatku, Granger?"_

_"__Kau benar-benar sudah gila, Malfoy. Untuk apa aku ingin melihat wajahmu yang bodoh itu? Dan rambut jelek serta tangan kurus milikmu?" Hermione mengulang kata Draco persis sama._

_"__Kalau begitu aku kecewa."_

_"__Apa?!"Hermione yakin Draco Malfoy sedang memainkan permainan yang hanya dinikmati oleh dirinya sendiri. Dia mundur beberapa langkah._

_"__Kenapa kau mundur terus?" Draco mendekati Hermione. "Ah sudahlah. Aku harus bergegas." Draco memasukkan tangan kanan ke dalam kantong celananya. Tangan kirinya yang bebas menarik tangan kanan Hermione. Gadis itu belum sempat menarik tangannya, Draco sudah meletakkan sesuatu di atasnya._

_Draco meninggalkan Hermione yang masih mematung di tempatnya. "Itu agar tanganmu tidak terlihat kurus dan jelek."_

_Hermione memperhatikan benda itu. Gelang sederhana dengan hiasan bintang-bintang kecil._

* * *

Hermione membuka mata dan melihat pergelangan tangan kanannya yang kosong.

"Benar-benar hanya mimpi ya?" katanya.

"Mimpi apa?"

Hermione terkejut. Ginny Weasley memandangnya dengan muka penasaran. "Apa yang kauimpikan, Hermione?" tanyanya lagi.

"Ah tidak ada." Hermione menggelengkan kepalanya.

Ginny merasa Hermione sedang tidak ingin membahas itu lagi, jadi dia hanya tersenyum sebagai balasan.

"Euhm, kenapa kau bangun pagi, Ginny?" Hermione mengintip ke luar jendela, masih gelap.

Muka Ginny memerah, "Aku lupa mengerjakan esai yang diberikan Prof. Sprout. Aku berencana mengerjakannya sekarang."

"Bagaimana kalau kubantu?" Hermione menawarkan diri. Dia sangat suka menyibukkan diri dengan buku daripada terus mengingat mimpinya.

Ginny tersenyum sambil memeluk Hermione. "Kau baik sekali, Hermione!"

Kemudian Hermione membantu Ginny dalam mengerjakan esai-nya. Mereka sering bersenda-gurau sehingga tidak menyadari bahwa matahari sudah terbit. Saat teman-teman seasrama sudah bangun, mereka sudah selesai.

"Ginny! Hermione!" panggil Ron Weasley ketika berjalan mendekati mereka. Rambutnya masih acak-acakan dan di belakangnya berjalan Harry Potter yang rambutnya tidak kalah berantakan.

"Selamat pagi," kata Harry.

"Pagi, Harry, Ron. Kurasa sebaiknya kalian merapikan rambut kalian dulu sebelum kemari." Ujar Hermione melihat kedua sahabatnya itu.

Ron tertawa. "Nanti sajalah. Aku akan menyaingi tatanan rambut Malfoy hari ini."

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Ginny sedetik sebelum Hermione hendak menanyakannya.

"Hari ini kami ada kelas ramuan, dan aku yakin Prof. Snape akan membangga-banggakan Slytherin dan Malfoy selalu ada disana untuk menertawai yang lain." Ron sedang memakan coklat yang ada di atas meja.

Hermione kaget. Ron benar. Mereka akan bertemu dengan Malfoy hari ini…

* * *

TBC

* * *

Newbie yang butuh banyak review. Makasih :)


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER:**

Semua cast milik J. K. Rowling kecuali seorang gadis Slytherin berambut ikal pirang. Oh, dan plot ceritanya juga karanganku.

* * *

Hermione Granger berjalan menuju kelas diapit kedua sahabatnya. Dia mendekap erat buku-buku yang bisa dibawanya dan berkali-kali dia melirik ke tangan kanannya.

'Benarkah tanganku kurus dan jelek?' pikir Hermione tanpa sadar mengerutkan keningnya.

"Kenapa kau melihat tangan kananmu terus, Hermione?" Ron Weasley bertanya padanya. Dia tampak sangat penasaran. Harry Potter menengok ke arah Hermione juga. Mereka menanti jawaban.

"Eh? Tidak. Tidak kenapa-kenapa."

"Sungguh?" Tanya Harry. Hermione mengangguk.

Ron tiba-tiba tertawa. "Syukurlah. Kukira kau berpikir kau harus menggemukkan sedikit tanganmu yang kurus itu."

Hermione pura-pura ikut tertawa. "Benarkah sekurus itu? Apakah tanganku jelek?"

Ron merasa bersalah karena Hermione menanggapi serius candaannya. "Tentu saja tidak. Aku hanya bercanda, Hermione." Muka Ron memerah.

Hermione tahu kalau Ron hanya bercanda dia terus memikirkannya sampai tiba di kelas.

D❤H

Hari itu Prof. Snape mengajarkan ramuan _forgetfulness potion_ yang dapat menghilangkan memori yang tersimpan dalam otak. Hermione Granger sangat berharap dia dapat memperoleh sedikit ramuan itu untuk melupakan mimpi yang menganggunya sejak bangun tidur. Dia memilih tempat yang menurutnya nyaman untuk membuat ramuan. Ron Weasley dan Harry Potter berada di belakangnya. Tempat mereka bersebelahan dan mereka sedang tertawa sambil melihat seorang gadis Slytherin berambut ikal pirang. Hermione menoleh ke arah lain, di pojok kelas dia dapat melihat Draco Malfoy sedang membuat dirinya nyaman untuk mengikuti kelas. Tidak jauh di sampingnya, Pansy Parkinson terus menerus memperhatikan Draco seolah cowok itu terbuat dari keindahan yang dapat hilang kapan saja. Hermione memandang aneh Pansy kemudian bergidik. Hermione Granger dapat melihat Draco Malfoy dengan jelas dari tempatnya sekarang. Dia segera memalingkan wajah sebelum Draco memergoki dirinya sedang menatapnya.

Sebelum memulai membuat ramuan, Prof. Snape mengajukan beberapa pertanyaan dan sebanyak itu pula Prof. Snape mengabaikan tangan kanan Hermione yang terangkat.

"Jadi, tidak ada salah seorangpun di antara kalian yang tau berapa kali kita harus mengaduk ramuan ini?" Ulang Prof. Snape sambil berkeliling kelas. Matanya melihat -meskipun sedikit- berharap bahwa murid Slytherin yang akan menjawab.

"Ehm, profesor?" Hermione Granger menginterupsi. Tangan kanannya masih terangkat ke atas tinggi-tinggi.

Prof. Snape menyerah dan akhirnya melihat Hermione. "Ya, Miss Granger? Kau tau?" Sikapnya sangat mengintimidasi tetapi Hermione menjawab dengan lancar.

"Ya. Yang pertama setelah menambahkan 2 _valerian sprigs_, ramuan diaduh searah jarum jam sebanyak 3 kali. Lalu setelah menambahkan 2 bubuk _mistletoe berries_, ramuan diaduk 5 kali berlawanan arah jarum jam." Hermione memang telah membaca buku mengenai ramuan ini sebelumnya.

"5 poin untuk Gryffindor." Kata Prof. Snape, "Dan hal tersebut yang harus kalian perhatikan atau ramuan kalian akan sanggup untuk membuat seseorang gila. Pertanyaan terakhir, air apa yang digunakan pada ramuan kali ini?"

Tiga tangan terangkat ke udara. Draco Malfoy, gadis Slytherin berambut pirang, dan tentu saja, Hermione Granger. Seperti yang sudah diduga seluruh murid yang ada di kelas, Prof. Snape akan menunjuk murid Slytherin.

"Mr. Malfoy?"

Draco Malfoy menyunggingkan senyum yang sangat menyebalkan. "_Lethe River Water._" Pansy tidak henti-hentinya bangga akan teman spesialnya itu.

"5 poin untuk Slytherin." Kata Prof. Snape.

Hermione melirik ke arah Draco Malfoy yang masih tersenyum. Dia merasa Draco tadi sempat melihat tangan kanannya. Hermione kemudian mengusir pemikiran tersebut karena tentu saja setiap orang di kelas melihatnya mengacungkan tangan untuk menjawab.

Pelajaran berlangsung seperti biasa. Terdengar beberapa ledakan kecil akibat salah menggunakan api dan Prof. Snape bergerak keliling kelas sambil beberapa kali memarahi murid yang salah –kebanyakan murid Gryffindor yang dimarahinya. Hermione mengikuti instruksi dengan baik, Prof. Snape yang melewatinya berkali-kali memandang tanpa komentar. Selama membuat ramuan, Hermione sempat melihat ke arah sahabatnya, Harry dan Ron. Mereka tampak kesusahan menerjemahkan instruksi yang ada. Dia bisa melihat Harry mengusap keningnya yang penuh keringat berkali-kali.

Draco di sisi lain, membuat ramuan dengan cukup tenang meskipun ramuan Goyle di belakangnya mengeluarkan bau yang tidak sedap. Pansy sedang mengayunkan tongkatnya lalu asap berwarna hijau pekat keluar dari ramuannya. Hal itu tidak bagus karena Prof. Snape segera mendekati meja Pansy dan memelototi gadis itu. Hermione mengikik perlahan melihat kejadian itu lalu kemudian sadar bahwa Draco sedang melihatnya menertawai Pansy. Hermione buru-buru berkonsentrasi lagi ke ramuannya. Jantungnya berdegup cukup keras setelah bertatapan mata dengan Draco tadi. Dia menyalahkan mimpinya semalam.

Kelas ramuan berakhir dengan Prof. Snape memberikan tugas membuat esai mengenai _lethe river water_. Hermione segera berlari menuju perpustakaan karena tidak ingin menunda waktu untuk mengerjakan tugasnya itu sementara Ron dan Harry kembali ke ruang rekreasi.

D❤H

Di perpustakaan, Hermione Granger berhasil mengumpulkan buku-buku yang diperlukannya dalam menyusun esai. Buku-buku itu diletakkannya berjejer kemudian dia mulai membaca satu persatu.

Saat membuka halaman sebuah buku kuno yang tebal, Hermione terpekik melihat 5 benda kecil yang terselip disana. Benda itu terlihat tidak bagus karena pasti sudah lama berada disana dan bentuknya….. bintang. Hermione tidak tau itu milik siapa dan dia memilih menyimpannya daripada berada di buku-buku itu.

D❤H

Memasuki ruang rekreasi, Hermione dapat melihat Ginny Weasley sedang tertawa bersama Ron, Harry, Fred, dan George. Namun dia tidak bergabung dengan mereka melainkan menuju ke kamarnya. Disana dia membuka laci lemari dan mulai mencari-cari sesuatu. Dia menyunggingkan senyum saat menemukan sesuatu. Di tangannya ada gelang lamanya yang sudah putus. Dia hanya butuh sepuluh menit untuk membuat gelang baru dengan bintang-bintang yang tadi ditemukannya. Hermione tersenyum pada hasil karyanya. Tidak seindah gelang yang diberikan Draco di mimpi itu tapi cukup untuk membuat tangan kanannya tidak terlihat buruk lagi.

"Hermione.." Ginny Weasley berdiri di samping pintu kamar. Dia melihat gelang yang dipakai Hermione. "Kau dipanggil oleh Prof. McGonagall di kantornya. Aku tidak tau ada apa."

Hermione mengangguk. "Terimakasih, Ginny." Kemudian dia keluar kamar sambil bertanya-tanya apa yang diinginkan oleh Prof. McGonagall.

Hermione Granger kini berada di halaman belakang Hogwarts yang biasanya digunakan untuk latihan duel beberapa murid yang bukan anggota Laskar Dumbledore. Dia disuruh oleh Prof. McGonagall untuk membantu beliau membereskan beberapa buku dan mencocokkan dengan sesuatu yang dipegangnya. Tidak begitu menyenangkan tetapi Hermione dapat melihat beberapa buku dengan judul yang menarik sehingga dia akan mencarinya di perpustakaan jika ada waktu.

Beberapa anak Slytherin tertawa saat salah seorang dari mereka yang sedang berduel terjengkang ke belakang akibat mantra yang tidak didengar Hermione. Yang merapal mantra itu adalah seorang gadis pirang Slytherin yang tadi dia lihat di kelas ramuan. Gadis itu terkekeh bersama teman-temannya, yang salah satunya dikenal Hermione sebagai Pansy Parkinson.

Jantung Hermione berdegup kencang. Dia mencari sosok cowok Slytherin namun tidak melihatnya dimana-mana. Dia sedikit kecewa. Hermione bergerak keluar dari taman itu sambil melihat gelang baru yang melingkar di tangan kanannya.

BRAK.

Hermione Granger menabrak seseorang. Mereka berdua tidak terjatuh tapi merasakan sedikit sakit.

"Granger! Kau tidak punya mata atau apa?"

Hermione tidak percaya dengan apa yang berdiri di hadapannya. Dia terdiam selama 2 detik sebelum menjawab pertanyaan itu. "Maafkan aku, Malfoy. Aku tidak-"

"Tidak sengaja, huh? Alasan basi," potong Draco Malfoy sambil menepuk-nepuk seragamnya seolah-olah Hermione telah mengotori bajunya itu.

"Aku tidak melihat mukamu yang menyebalkan itu!" Hermione sebal dengan perkataan Draco. "Lebih baik kau menyingkir dari jalanku, Malfoy." Dia yang sadar bahwa dia berdiri terlalu dekat dengan Draco, mundur selangkah.

Draco membelalak. Tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Hermione barusan. "Kaupikir kau bicara dengan siapa, Granger?" Draco maju selangkah. "Ah, sudahlah, aku harus bergegas."

Draco berbisik sesuatu sebelum berjalan melewati Hermione beberapa langkah. "Kurasa, gelangmu cocok juga dengan tanganmu yang kurus dan jelek."

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Jelek ya? Hehehe. Masih terlalu sedikit Dramione momennya, masih pemanasan. Dan gadis Slytherin berambut pirang ikal itu akan cukup berperan penting di lanjutan berikutnya. Namanya juga menyusul.

Review ya! Makasih.


End file.
